


Snowball Fight

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: The team engages in a snowball fight.
Relationships: Ianto Jones & Team Torchwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory. Enjoy!

The snowball hits Ianto hit in the face, a sudden attack of cold and wet and hard against his skin, and he shivers, brushing the snow to the ground. He reaches up to straighten out the collar of his coat, pulling his gloves on more securely, before glaring at Gwen.

“That was uncalled for,” he tells her, nose flaring as he watches her grin toothily and reach down to packed more snow into another projectile.

“C’mon, Ianto,” she calls back cheerily. “It’s snowing. We’re outside. There’s no aliens attacking for once. What do you expect me to do?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, too busy launching her next attack at Tosh and shrieking happily when a snowball from Owen narrowly clips her ankle. “No fair! No hitting below the waist. You couldn’t like it if I hit you in the groin, Owen.”

Ianto stifles his snicker at that, but both Gwen and Owen’s gazes still rocket to him, and he suddenly finds himself the unexpected target of two snowballs, diving for cover. Oh, he may not be willing enough to participate, but he definitely is stubborn enough to be unable to resist a challenge. 

“It’s on,” he yells at Owen before crouching down to roll more snow into a lumpy shape. He hasn’t played in the snow in several years, not since he was a child, so he’s out of practice, but his aim is still precise, his snowball smacking Owen in the face right as Owen opens his mouth to cackle victoriously.

Owen grimaces, brushing the snow away and spitting onto the ground. “Bloody hell, Ianto,” he grumbles. “You really are ruthless when you set yourself to it.”

“Don’t dish out what you can’t handle, Owen,” Tosh tells him, smiling, on Ianto’s behalf. She steps closer to him, dodging an attack from Gwen, before caking her snowball - which resembles more of a snowpatty - right against his neck. Bitingly cold snow trickles down his exposed skin, slipping under the collar of his coat, and Ianto yells in surprise, Tosh quickly darting out of his grasp before he can gain his revenge.

“I see you can’t trust anyone,” he says, an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, Ianto,” Tosh says politely. “You were an easy target.”

His own reply is a snowball launched towards her, but luckily, Tosh dodges. Unluckily, for Jack, he chose that exact moment to approach the team and ends up being clipped on the shoulder. The team freezes, gazes darting between Ianto and Jack with anticipation.

“Finally got tired of roosting on a rooftop?” Ianto teases, weighing up another snowball.

Jack chuckles richly in reply before throwing his own snowball at Ianto.

Oh, it’s so on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
